No Rest For The Wicked
by AshleyHawke
Summary: A young woman survives the blight on Ferelden and manages to get a ship towards Kirkwall. But what happens when her ship sinks and she meets another Ferelden refugee by the name of Garrett Hawke?
1. Chapter 1

I hear the sound of the gulls and the ocean, I feel the gentle rocking of the waves and the wood behind my head, I smell the salt of the ocean and the dried blood on my armour, I taste the salt of the sea and my blood on my lips. My muscles are tense and my senses are still on high alert, even on the Waking Sea I feel like Darkspawn will jump out of nowhere. My memories are still fresh in my mind tugging at my heart, unwillingly I drift off to sleep.

I'm thrown from my sitting position onto my side and I wake up with a start, the ship is rocking violently as the sound of thunder cracks above deck, the other people in the hold are clinging to their friends and loved ones in fear of the vicious storm. I start to get to my feet but I'm thrown back down by another violent thrash as a wave rams against the hull . The crew shout to each other above deck as they rush past the main hatch of the caravel type ship, the rain is pouring in and everyone huddles to the sides not wanting to get too wet, the water gathers on the floor in the ribs and spine of the small vessel. Staggering to my feet to get out of the puddling water, I stumble backwards caused by the rocking of the ship.

"Watch out!" A voice shouts above above deck. I hear creaking followed by a snap or rope and wood. I hear a heavy groan and look up through the grate to see one of the two large masts toppling towards me. I just manage to get myself behind a beam before it comes crashing through the grate, sending splinters and chunks of wood flying in all directions. I grip my left arm below the elbow as a slice of wood skewers my forearm and a splinter grazes my cheek. I fall to one knee struggling to breathe. It feels like my breath has been ripped from my lungs, I can't even scream in agony. I look around and notice some unfortunate souls got crushed by the beam and the metal grate landing on top of them, others injured by the debris that went flying. As my breath returns I grunt and hiss through gritted teeth and start to stand as the whole boat overturns. I land ribs first on a beam before water rushes into the cabin, pushing me to the back of the ship and pulling the vessel under. I force myself to swim using mostly my legs, holding my impaled arm close to my stomach and possible broken ribs. It's exceedingly difficult using just one arm and the ship is sinking fast but I manage to get out through a broken section of the hull. I don't know which way is up or down and I'm running out of breath, I continue swimming hoping I'm heading the right way. I break the surface fast and gasp for breath, bobbing back under once from the speed I had surfaced. I don't see anyone else around but there is a lot of floating debris, I find half an upturned dinghy and swim over to it I hold onto it but I keep slipping off. Then I notice a flat section of wood and swim to it. It's small, but big enough for half my body. I lie on it on my back, my legs still in the water, I rest my injured arm on my stomach and close my eyes to avoid the rain stinging them. I don't know how long I was like that for until I passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

My lungs hurt to breathe and my throat feels like I've swallowed gravel, as I come round. I stir, feeling something pressed against my arm. I open my eyes slowly my vision is extremely blurry I can just make out a dark haired figure. I squint, trying to clear my vision, it doesn't help.

"...I won't lie to you. This is going to hurt" I realise that it's a hand holding my arm still "But if it's any consolation It won't last long." He looks away for a moment before turning back to face me "I promise not to laugh" he says. I can make out a smile on his face. My throat causes me to cough and after bumping the back of my head I realise there's wood underneath me and I'm lying on the floor. "Brace yourself" he says softly. The shard of wood that pierced my arm is pulled from my flesh, my body jerks at the pain and my eyes tightly close. I grunt through gritted teeth and hiss. I make tight fists and press my arms against the floor . The pain slowly subsides and I feel a warm fuzzy sensation in my arm I turn my head and see a light glow before blacking out, still exhausted.

I lean my back against the hull of the ship, my arm feels stiff and still a little sore so I just rest it on my knee. My other leg is outstretched in front of me and I stare at my leather boots. I remember waking up with no one around me, but some people around the ship were staring at me.

I don't really understand why, but I got up from where I was to come and sit here, as far from everyone else as possible. I realise I smell like salt water as I hang my head slightly. Thankfully no more blood covers me. My previously burst lip and my other injuries were healed and I can't help but wonder who helped me, all I remember is the blurry figure but I didn't see him in the faces of the other refugees as I looked around. I close my eyes and lean my head back with a small thump.

"So. What's a pretty young girl like yourself doing all alone in the middle of the ocean?" A male voices asks.

I open my eyes keeping my head against the wood. I see a young man with short dark hair and pale complexion. His pale tunic and dark trousers are covered in dirt and a bit of blood, he bears a large sword which is slung over his shoulder.

"You mean ignoring the fact that we're all trying to escape the Blight?" I ask.

He looks like he's about to reply but another voice cuts in.

"Carver, I'm sure the lady doesn't want you bothering her as soon as she's awoken" I look at the man who has just walked from above deck, he is wearing simple leather armour and holding a staff in his right hand as he leans against it. A Mage I assume, the person that helped me? I wonder.

"Oh right. I get it. I'm not even good enough to talk to someone. Let alone a woman. I forget you're so much better" This Carver seems to have some kind of ego problem, the Mage roles his eyes and stands up straight.

"Carver I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever Garrett. You talk to her. I'll be minding my own business. " Mr ego maniac starts to walk off in a huff.

"Carver..." the Mage - Garrett calls after him but he doesn't respond just walks to the furthest end of the ship. He turns to me "Sorry about that. It's funny really, he wants to be thought of as a warrior yet he sulks like a child." He chuckles slightly "I'm Garrett. Garrett Hawke. Most people just call me Hawke. May I?" He asks pointing next to me wondering if he could sit.

I nod.

He slides down the wood to sit next to me

"Who is he?"

"Oh him? Don't worry about him. That's my little brother, Carver." He sighs and looks at me with a bored look on his face "The typical situation of being 'hidden in my shadow.' Seems to think that gives him the right to whine about it and get up in arms at the slightest thing." He chuckles again "But enough of him. What about you, how are you feeling?" He asks

"Slightly sore, but I'm not dead, I presume I have you to thank for that?" I question, unsure

"Well, a thank you is nice. But a kiss would be even better. Seeing as I did heal you and all. Fair payment I think," he winks and I laugh lightly and look down for a second before looking back to him with a slight blush on my face. He's grinning widely and I lean over and kiss him on his stubbled cheek.

"I didn't actually think that would work" he laughs

"So, do you mind telling me how you ended up in the middle of the sea with so many injuries?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Go! I'll hold them off for as long as I can, but you must leave now" I shake my head and stand there holding onto his arms  
"No father! I will not leave you! You can't-" he holds my face with both of my hands, looking into my eyes  
"You must. Protect your mother and siblings" he says calmly leaning his forehead on mine. I cannot help the tears that fall from my eyes as I close my eyes but he wipes them away with his thumbs. "Please my daughter, go, you are young and must live your life, I am old and have lived long enough to see you become an honourable young woman. I am truly proud of you" there is a scream from the village just over the rise and my father turns around moving away from me and drawing his duel swords. "Go!" I hesitate but turn and run to my mother, sister and brother telling them to run. There's a few shrieks and then a clanging of metal. I turn around to see a few Hurlocks fighting my father. I want to go back and help him fight them. My mother calls me and I turn to look at her then back to my father to see a Genlock jump at him and bite his throat, ripping it out and spraying blood everywhere. My mother grabs my arm and pulls me along before I can shout or do anything. We run as fast as we can without looking back and without stopping. We cannot stop until we get clear of the Darkspawn that are laying waste to what was our home.

We can't be sure how far we have run but we're now a safe enough distance away to walk and to take a quick rest. But rest will not come easy, there is still a chance of Darkspawn and it is coming close to night, we cannot light a fire because there are no materials around. But if there was we shouldn't light one anyway, it would only alert anything to our presence. We huddle together in a little alcove my mother, sister and brother are asleep. I just look through the darkness for any signs of movement, my mind keeps wandering to my father. I could have helped him  
"You should get some rest, sister" my younger brother says sleepily, he's just woken up  
"Go back to sleep, Caden" I turn to my left to look at him. My mother and sister are in the middle of us both, using our body heat to keep them warm.  
"No, I will keep watch for a while, you need to get some sleep."  
I nod. I am in no mood to be stubborn, and I am feeling weary. It's a good job he woke up, otherwise I may have fallen asleep and put everyone at risk. "I'll wake you if I see or hear anything" he says as I lean against my mothers shoulder and close my eyes

I bolt upright hearing my brother shout my name and a few grunts being heard "Darkspawn!" Caden shouts and starts casting spells at Hurlocks that are running towards us. My mother and younger sister stay hidden in the alcove the sun is rising giving off enough light to see to fight. Caden is the first to go a shriek comes from behind him biting the back of his neck and ripping through his spinal chord as it pulls a chunk of his flesh away my mother and sister yell in grief getting the attention of the Genlocks near them. I rush to them and behead one before getting shot in the shoulder by a Hurlock bolter, sending me to the floor on all fours, the next thing I know I hear the two women screaming as they're attacked, I look up just in time to see Ianna, my sister have her stomach sliced open by a Genlock and my mother shot by a bolt in her neck, piercing her windpipe. I get to me feet and keep fighting as I shout in grief. I don't know how I managed to survive but I did. I say a few words to the Maker for my family before heading off towards Gwaren.

Stricken by grief and slowed down by my injuries I stumble on until I can't take anymore. I collapse to my knees, tears staining my dust and blood covered cheeks, I look to the dirt, with all the Darkspawn blood on me I'm surprised I'm not tainted. "I failed you, I'm sorry father, you told me to protect them. You told me to get them to safety but I didn't. I failed" I lean over on all fours crying uncontrollably. Be it divine providence or sheer dumb luck what helped me get this far, it all seems for naught. My family are lost, the very reason I live has been taken from me at the hands of this blight and I am sure to join them soon. I kneel here crying, I'm not sure how long for but I end up waking up face down in the dirt where I was kneeling. As I look up I see Gwaren and the ships waiting to set sail. "I did it. Mother. Father. Caden. Ianna. I did it for you." New tears form in my eyes but I don't let them fall.

"I managed to secure my place on a ship that was set sail within that hour. I thought that was it, evidently not, there was the storm and the ship I was on sank. And the rest you know" I say quietly. Garrett just looks at me, his eyes full of sympathy

.::.

I've FINALLY updated! I'm sorry it's only short, but hey, I hope you like it, please leave a review, I would love to know what you think.


End file.
